Les mots qu'il faut
by Zouille
Summary: OS POV Harry, sous forme de poésie, il raconte comment Draco a capturé son coeur.


**Les mots qu'il faut..**

Au bords de la fenêtre, je repense à ce nous, au nous qui naquît il y a maintenant six ans de cela. La haine était notre quotidien, les coups notre façon de s'exprimer, et les regards noirs notre moyen de tout dissimuler. Chacun son caractère, chacun une voie à suivre, des amis toujours là pour nous soutenir, mais personne capable de nous faire vraiment vivre.

Toujours plus oppressante chaque jour, la haine a continué son chemin, les coups se sont faits plus fort tour à tour, jusqu'à nous salir les mains.

Et à l'infirmerie, cette nuit là, où tu crachais tes sarcasmes sur moi, la haine s'est montré tellement intense cette fois, que j'ai plongé littéralement sur toi.

Et j'ai cogné, frappé et insulté tout ce que je gardais en moi, mais tu n'a rien fait pour m'en empêcher, tu m'as simplement regardé avec ce sourire suffisant, et fixé mes yeux profondément.

C'est en me noyant dans tes profondeurs couleur argent, que j'ai été pris d'une pulsion subitement, je me suis penché jusqu'à toucher ton nez, et posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour les goûter.

Jamais ma haine envers toi n'a été si proche de s'estomper, mais il ne fallait pas alors je me suis relevé et j'ai couru vers le dortoir sans un regard pour toi, mais que je sois ici ou là bas, les battements de mon cœur ne ralentissaient pas.

Je me souviens des jours suivant ou rien ne laissait entrevoir ce qui s'était passé, on été toujours en train de s'engueuler et même de se frapper. Un soir ou nos coups nous ont conduits à l'infirmerie, tu a recommencé à me chercher, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas moi, mais toi qui m'a embrassé.

J'ai tenté de te repousser mais tu me serrais si fort, et quand ta langue est venue frôler la mienne je n'avais qu'un mot en tête : « encore ».

Les jours qui suivirent, nous en faisions autant mais quelque chose manquait j'en été conscients. Je ne suis plus venu à nos rendez-vous, je ne supportais plus ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Tu m'en voulais, mais tu ne laissais rien paraître, moi je croyais que tu t'en foutais mais tu as toujours été habile pour cacher ce que tu avais en tête.

On est resté longtemps à faire semblant, moi qui fuyais ton regard et toi qui cherchais le mien, il a fallut, que tu me prenne à part pour que je t'affronte enfin, tes questions, pas la peine de les poser, puisque dans tes yeux je les lisais.

Mais je n'ai jamais répondu, je t'ai simplement déshabillé, alors que toi tu semblais perdu, je m'empressais de mon côté. Et je t'ai fait l'amour ce soir là, je t'ai serré dans mes bras, je me suis enivré de tes gémissements et de tes cris, dans lesquels je distinguais toujours « Harry ».

Je pensais que c'était la dernière fois que je te touchais, alors j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, si bien qu'il s'est perdu en chemin, il est allé retrouver le tient qui ne comprenais pas ce sentiment de douceur. Mes mouvements de hanches se faisaient plus drus, pour que tes bruits sensuels s'accentuent, j'aurai tellement voulu, que tu me les crient, c'est petits mots qui font toute une vie, mais tu en été incapable, ce n'était même pas une chose probable.

Et la soirée passée, on s'est éloignés, toi de ton côté, moi du mien, ne sachant pas s'il y aurait de lendemains.

Ce n'est que sept mois plus tard que je reçus une lettre de ta part, dans laquelle tu disais que tu voulais me revoir, j'y ai donc répondu, en t'écrivant, que tu si tu le voulais, tu pouvais venir maintenant.

Je venais seulement de descendre, que tu te tenais devant ma porte tes lèvres esquissant un sourire tendre. J'ai eu grand peine à ne pas te serrer dans mes bras, je voulais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu étais là. L'air gêné, tu t'es approché et…

« Harry, tu viens ? J'ai froid… »

- J'arrive mon cœur

Je referme la fenêtre et me dirige vers le lit, je prends place près de toi et je te serre contre moi, ce jour là, ton cœur a rejoint le mien, car tu as compris enfin quel était son chemin, et moi je l'ai accepté, car tu as enfin su trouvé les mots qu'il fallait ..


End file.
